With the rapid development of the mobile terminal technology, the mobile terminals (e.g., mobile phones) become popular and provide more and more functions. For example, a user can install various applications freely and it is popular that dozens of applications are installed in a mobile terminal.
Different kinds of applications provide different services. For example, news applications may provide news on that very day. “Lazy Weather” application may provide the weather conditions in the last few days of the city about which we are concerned.
However, the mobile terminal becomes slow after the user installs many applications in the mobile terminal. When the mobile terminal becomes slow, the user may kill the background processes to release the memory by calling the application programming interfaces of the operating system of the mobile terminal using some memory clearing processes, or may use the restart package to release the memory.
However, in a process of implementing the invention, the inventors have found that there are following problems in the related art. With the upgrade of the operating system of the mobile terminal, the process cannot be cleared or just can be killed temporarily using the existing clearing solutions. Moreover, the killed process can be restarted automatically. Therefore, the existing clearing solutions cannot clear the application process actually, such that the memory cannot be cleared effectively, thus affecting the running speed of the mobile phone and increasing the power consumption.